


Something Alight

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Tumblr Prompts, flinthamilton appreciation week, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas wants James to tell him a secret.





	Something Alight

“Tell me a secret.”

“You already know my secret.” James murmurs in response. It’s late, his eyes are closed, half drifting off to sleep. He’s so comfortable here in Thomas’s bed, with Thomas beside him.

Thomas, who is of course wide awake and still talking.

It would be wrong to hit him with a pillow after the enjoyable way he made James come earlier, so James refrains.

“That’s your only one?” Thomas sounds faintly surprised.

What does he expect? That James carries a multitude of undisclosed information within him? In a way, he supposes he does. But military secrets are one thing, and emotional ones are another.

He opens one eye to see Thomas watching him.

“You’re not going to let me sleep until I produce something to satisfy your curiosity, are you?” James groans.

“No.” Thomas places a hand on his chest, stroking idly at his collarbone.

James closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. A secret that he’s never told anyone. Other than that he loves Thomas, he can’t think of one, and that’s only a secret to the world.

He thinks of early things. He doesn’t like radishes, but his mother knew that. He preferred to read rather than work at his father’s business, but his father was well aware of that.

He likes to have Thomas fuck him slow and gentle and take his time, but Thomas knows that.

He’s ticklish behind his ankles, but Thomas knows that too.

“Do you seriously mean to tell me you don’t have a single, solitary secret in that head of yours?” Thomas is torn between disappointment and amusement.

“Apparently not.” James opens his eyes again. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You don’t disappoint, James. I was just curious.” Thomas rests his head upon the pillow beside James, his hand still lying upon James’s chest.

James turns his head and kisses him. “if I had a hundred secrets, I would tell them all to you."

 *  *  *

In the morning, Thomas rises first and is already dressed by the time James stirs himself.

He’s in the midst of pulling on his shirt when he thinks of it. He pulls it over his head with a tug. “Thomas!”

“What is it?”

“I thought of one.”

“One what?”

“A secret.” James says. It sounds foolish when he says it aloud in the daylight.

Thomas’s face breaks into a smile. “Tell me then!”

“Are you sure you want to know?” James hesitates. “It’s not particularly…”

“James.”

“Very well.” James squares his shoulders and faces him. “The first time I saw you, I thought you were intolerable. Handsome, but intolerable all the same.”

Thomas chuckles. “Is that it?”

“Not entirely.” James hesitates and then, “And yet when Admiral Hennessey told me he was going to assign me to a different task the following week, I nearly begged him to let me stay on as your liaison.”

“I never knew he was going to reassign you.” Thomas frowns.

“I know.” James murmurs. “He agreed to let me stay on when he saw how determined I was to remain with you.”

“And why was that, if you found me so intolerable?”

“Because there was something about you, something incandescent, something alight within you and I wanted to understand it.”

He leans in to clasp Thomas’s face in his hands. “I want to spend the rest of my life seeking to understand you, to know you utterly, to give you everything I have.”

Thomas turns his cheek into his touch, kissing his palm. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for loving me.” James murmurs.

“How could I do anything else?” Thomas gazes at him, his heart shining in his eyes. “From that first moment, I was yours.”

 

 


End file.
